


Sam & Jack - Wedding

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: 10 drabbles for Ship Day 2015 [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Vows, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam & Jack - Wedding

 

[Inspired by Drabble Prompt #4 - Answers](http://forum.gateworld.net/threads/72174-Sam-Carter-Jack-O-Neill-Ship-Appreciation-Thread-2-0?p=14373048&viewfull=1#post14373048)

Sources: [rings](http://www.juanhidalgojewels.com/s/cc_images/cache_16368389.jpg?t=1435645717), [vows](http://thelane.com/lane/image/asset/00001645/image_gallery/4e1a82312c8be.jpg?width=731&height=720&quality=75).


End file.
